robloxstarfleetmemoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Blue
Blue and Orange Matter are two twin extradimensional entities. They are sentient omnipotent forces that manifest themselves as radioactive elements across the entire multiverse. They have been attributed to yin and yang, and various similar concepts, in this case Blue Matter is considered to represent yang - the light and good - while Orange Matter represents yin - the dark and evil - and the two balance each-other out. The concept of Blue and Orange Matter originally came from Zeuscallum's original comicbook, titled Annabelle (The same comic inspired parts of Bunny, as well as Annabelle) but she since took them out of her own fictional universe and introduced them to the Starfleet universe. Similarities Blue and Orange Matter are both cosmic forces which can warp space and time to their will. They are both able to give machines sentience, create portals, allow time travel, dimension hopping, resurrection, and are incredibly powerful power sources. They both typically manifest themselves as glowing radioactive liquid which remains always at lukewarm, but can appear in other forms as well. Everything they do is up to their own decision, so they can behave inconsistently and their properties can change. Differences Orange Matter is particularly volatile and dangerous, while it has the same power as Blue Matter, it releases more of it at once; it was once explained that "Orange and Blue Matter could be used to power a gun, now imagine you have exactly the same amount of Blue and Orange Matter in the gun. Blue Matter could be used to fire a hundred less powerful shots, while Orange Matter would only produce a single shot, but it would be much more powerful." As well as sheer power released, Orange Matter is more radioactive and high exposure can prove fatal very quickly. Blue Matter is safe to touch as long as it's not for an extended period of time, but Orange Matter is detrimental to health in small amounts very quickly, and large amounts can be fatal almost immediately. However, Blue and Orange matter have both shown that they respond differently on a whim, for example, if Orange Matter saw somebody as useful, that person could remain unharmed by Orange Matter as long as the Orange Matter decides. Orange Matter has been used to resurrect the dead - in Bunny's Annabelle comic universe, the antagonist, Byron Bastleford, is killed by Orange Matter exposure, but over a decade later is resurrected as an undead and influenced by Orange Matter - this ability, as well as every other one, remains true for their Starfleet multiverse counterparts. Blue Matter is considered to be good, and helps people defeat evil, while Orange Matter orchestrates events to try to cause chaos and destruction. In the original comics, Blue Matter often presents a sword called Gearblade through a blue portal to the person most needing of it in that moment throughout the multiverse; Blue Matter can assist people similarly in the Starfleet multiverse. Refinement/Colours Orange Matter can be refined into the much more powerful Red Matter by combining it with large quantities of blood of intelligent life - exactly what blood is suitable is dependant on Orange Matter itself, but usually animals do not count, while human blood and the like do. Red Matter shares the properties of Orange Matter, but is considerably more powerful. Blue Matter is still able to counterbalance Red Matter, but only barely. Blue Matter can be refined into Purple Matter. The exact means are not certain, it could be through combining it with Red Matter, or through simply refining Blue Matter on its own. Purple Matter is thought to be more powerful than Red Matter, but still maintains balance. It has been found that mixing Orange and Blue Matter can sometimes create Green Matter, however it is incredibly unstable and explodes within nanoseconds of creation, thus cannot be studied or used. Mixing the two does not always create Green Matter, however. The circumstances needed are either inconsistent or not fully understood. Other colours of Matter could potentially exist, but haven't been discovered. There was mention of a "Pink Matter" by a visitor from another universe, though Orange and Blue Matter both exist in other universes, so Pink Matter's existence seems unlikely. Elements Blue Matter has been given the chemical symbol Bl. It gives off small amounts of alpha radiation, harmless in small doses. The half life of Blue Matter is given to be 9 billion years. Blue Matter has a lower density than water, meaning it will settle above it in a container. Orange Matter has been given the chemical symbol Or. It gives of harmful amounts of alpha radiation, and mostly harmless amounts of beta radiation. It has a half life of 554 years. Orange Matter is slightly denser than water, and settles below it in a container. Purple Matter has been given the chemical symbol Pl. It emits small amounts of both alpha and beta radiation within a tolerable range, but gives of medium amounts of gamma radiation, though gamma is the least ionising, making it not very dangerous in this quantity. It has a half life of 322 years. Purple Matter has a very low density, lower than Blue Matter and Water. Red Matter has been given the chemical symbol Rd. Technically it is an element, despite mixing with blood compound which would be expected to make it a mixture, instead the orange matter reacts with the blood to create a new element, meaning they cannot be separated. It emits large amounts of alpha, and beta, and medium amounts of gamma radiation, and can be harmful after being exposed to it unprotected for more than a few minutes. It has a half life of only 6 years, but mixing with more blood can reset it back to its full state. Red Matter is very dense, it settles below most liquids. No colours are known react with water or oxygen. Their atomic mass and structure is difficult to gauge, and they are known to defy physics, so some scientists have called it futile to catalogue them like most elements. Appearances * Bunny has repeatedly said her power core runs off Blue Matter. Whether this is true is uncertain. She has also mentioned Blue Matter at other times. She is thought to be the leading expert in our universe. * Annabelle's Chronal Transport Device and ship, the SS Quintessenial, are both powered by Blue Matter. Blue Matter is used repeatedly in the Steampunk Universe, and seems to be much more common there, but is still considered rare. Annabelle has also encountered Orange Matter a lot. * Orange Matter appeared in crystalline form during a roleplay, and was confused for a new form of dilithium, this crystalline Orange Matter displayed unusual abilities and properties: It messed with nearby technology, it was radioactive, it had sentience, it produced immense amounts of power, and it telepathically affected certain people around it and influenced them to try to blow up a nearby planet with a population of billions. It was also only touchable by those who were being manipulated by it. These properties are all consistent with what is known about Orange Matter. However, an inconsistency emerged in that the crystal only became active when attempted to be burned by the warp core, and became less active when frozen; this could be a property unique to crystalline Orange Matter. * Red Matter appeared in a container and was brought aboard the Victory-D. It possessed a crew member and began trying to free itself from the container. Because it had higher priorities than killing, there was only 1 death. It was stopped when Dollay gave the Blue Matter from her body to power phasers capable of harming Red Matter and the possessed crew member, deactivating Dollay in the process, but she had given her backup to Candia. The Blue Matter phasers un-possessed the crew member, but not before he released the Red Matter, and the amount of Red Matter was too much for the phasers to stop. The Red Matter was then dematerialised by the transporter and not rematerialised. It is unknown if this was enough to kill it. * When trying to make peace with the Trumpets (A species which look identical to President Donald Trump), the Traxia flagship appeared with a small escort. The flagship was defeated when Bunny caused the USS Victory-D to fire phasers on frequency 546.2 at the now Blue Matter powered Traxia flagship, the ship then rotated its shields to frequency -546.2 to counteract the phaser blasts. Bunny knew the shields would rotate frequency after studying them, but she also knew that Blue Matter reacted to waves of that negative frequency, and would open a blue portal. As soon as the flagship rotated its shields, a blue portal opened which sent the ship to another galaxy, where it could not return in time. * The USS Cosmo has both Blue and Orange Matter aboard, as well as small samples of Red and Purple Matter.